Accio Miraculous
by The Multirat
Summary: Colección de one shots y drabbles en el universo de Harry Potter. [III: "Aunque todo salió mal" l Así no debía ser su primer día en Hogwarts, no para la mismísima Chloe Bourgois. Ahora estaba perdida, en la mitad del inmenso castillo. Gracias a Dios que cierto muchacho de ojos azules se asomara al rescate l Lukloe, Hogwarts]
1. Siempre quise un gato

_Hogwarts, Marinette (Hufflepuff) y Adrien (Gryffindor), quinto año._

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Adrien?

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Adrien, una sonrisa que Marinette se sabía ya de memoria. Era la sonrisa que predecía una catástrofe, la sonrisa de un secreto, la sonrisa de una malicia. Era la sonrisa que convocaba el rosado de sus mejillas, que le fruncía el ceño de forma inconsciente. Era _la_ sonrisa, _la maldita sonrisa._ Cada vez que aparecía, Marinette sabía que habría de terminar maldiciendo su suerte.

—Hola Marinette—saludó con la endemoniada expresión en su rostro. A la pobre Marinette la podía tragar el infierno—. Dime… ¿qué tal te manejas con encantamientos de transformación?

La pelinegra lo miraba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado. En sus manos cargaba los tres libros que acababa de tomar prestados. Adrien la había pillado en el camino a su dormitorio. Por razones que Marinette desconocía, aquel día Adrien llevaba en su cabeza un puntiagudo sombrero de mago, cosa que a Marinette le extrañaba; Adrien solía traer su rubia melena al descubierto.

—Decente, se podría decir—respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa—. Domino lo suficiente para pasar la clase, ¿acaso necesitas ayuda con los estudios, Adrien?

Estaba confundida. Con ella, Adrien podría actuar como un molesto elfo travieso. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien. No era un chico despreocupado, mucho menos con los estudios. Tendía a sacar calificaciones sobresalientes, y era elogiado por todos los profesores de la escuela. Pedirle a ella, una alumna mediocre, ayuda con los estudios, le parecía a Marinette una opción poco probable,

El rubio torció una sonrisa.

—No exactamente…

Sus ojos verdes escanearon los alrededores con nerviosismo, levantándose ligeramente el sombrero con sumo cuidado tan pronto como corroboró que no hubiese nadie. La pelinegra dio un respingo.

—Adrien, qué rayos hiciste ahora…

Entre los rubios mechones de su cabello, emergían ahora dos puntiagudas orejas negras. Eran finas y delicadas, como las de un gato, mas evidentemente sobrantes en un cuerpo perfectamente humano. Marinette rápidamente empujó el sombrero de vuelta hacia abajo, cubriendo las curiosas protuberancias animales que ahora Adrien tenía sobre la cabeza. No quería que nadie pillara a Adrien Agreste, para colmo un rostro conocido en el mundo de la magia, en medio de un desastre bochornoso.

—¡Adrien! ¡¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso?!

Sonrió nuevamente, alterando los ya alborotados nervios de Marinette.

—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? No es un tema que… me gustaría conversar en medio de los pasillos.

Marinette suspiró, resagada.

—Vayamos a mi habitación—bufó Marinette—, no habría de haber gente en la sala común en estos momentos. Deberíamos ser capaces de escabullirte sin ser atrapados.

* * *

La sala común de Hufflepuff era el tipo de lugar en que Adrien imaginaba que habían de vivir los duendes. Era un espacio pequeño, acogedor y plagado de todo tipo de plantas. Estaba más desordenada que la sala común de Gryffindor, pero inspiraba un ambiente hogareño que lograba calmar el corazón de Adrien.

Era una lástima que no calmara para nada la creciente preocupación de Marinette.

—¡Ahora sí! ¡No hay más excusas! ¡Explícame esas orejas de gato que tienes en la cabeza!—le exclamó como una madre indignada.

Adrien le devolvió nuevamente la sonrisa, intentando apaciguar a costa de sonrojos la evidente reprimenda que estaba por caerle encima. Se rascó la oreja izquierda.

—¿Has oído hablar de los animagos?

La quijada de Marinette cayó abierta, el rubio se forzó a sí mismo a tensar los labios y manetener su sonrisa.

—No…—murmuró ella con los ojos abiertos como platos— Dime por favor que no lo hiciste…

Un extraño gemido dejó los labios de Adrien.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirlo…—le respondió endemoniadamente sonriente— Estaba leyendo sobre el conjuro necesario y… bueno, pensé que no parecía tan difícil. Hemos estado semanas trabajando en esto con Nino…

—¡¿CON NINO?!—exclamó Marinette alterándose más con cada palabra que llegaba a sus oídos— ¡¿PLANEABAS LLEVAR A CABO UN CONJURO TAN AVANZADO CON NINO?! ¡QUÉ RAYOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA ADRIEN AGRESTE! ¡¿SIQUIERA LO CONSULTASTE CON UN PROFESOR?!

Adrien agrandó su sonrisa, sentenciando un breve silencio que solo sería roto por un tímido "no".

—¡ADRIEN!—chilló Marinette empujándole los hombros— ¡Un animago no registrado puede ser penado por la ley! ¡Y eso por no mencionar lo peligroso que puede ser un proceso mal ejecutado! ¡Tus orejas de gato son un desenlace afortunado para lo irresponsable que has sido con los encantamientos!

—Ya sé, Marinette—respondió, ahora un tanto más apenado—. Créeme que me arrepiento de esto pero pensé… 'Si no lo hago, todo este trabajo habrá sido en vano'

—¿Y acaso no pensaste 'si todo esto sale mal, me arrepentiré toda la vida'?

La sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en sus labios.

—No—confesó con una expresión alegre—, porque pensé que si todo salía bien, podría escabullirme a verte por las noches.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento, un rojo escarlata cubriendo su rostro de oreja a oreja. Abrió la boca en ademán de decir cosa alguna, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Cerró la boca de nuevo, frunció el ceño. Se hirguió.

—¡A-aun así, Adrien!—exclamó ella con más nerviosismo que rabia— ¿P-por qué no me lo comentaste antes? ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga ahora?

Marinette notó con el corazón estrujado como caían en su pelo las orejas de gatito en un gesto triste, reviviendo aquel rubor que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

—No lo se…—Adrien se sentó en el suelo, recostando su coronilla contra la pared, enfrentando al techo con una mirada angustiada— Nino y yo nos pasamos la tarde entera buscando solución alguna, pero no logramos encontrar absolutamente nada. Estoy asustado, Marinette, ¿qué haré cuando mi padre se entere? ¿Crees acaso que muestre tolerancia alguna? Me he pasado todo el día pensando en cómo arreglar este problema, ya ni siquiera sé qué puedo hacer al respecto.

El chico levantó sus rodillas, apoyando en estas su cabecita rubia. Una compasión maternal inundó los ojos azules de Marinette con una mirada triste, mientras se agachaba frente a su rubio amigo con una sonrisa.

—Ay, Adrien…—comentó apenada, acariciándole el cabello con la yema de sus dedos— Todo va a estar bien, solo tenemos que hablar con la señorita Mendeliev y…

—¡No! ¡Eso no es una opción Marinette!—interrumpió un Adrien alterado, alzando sus ojos verdes a la altura de los azules orbes de la chica— Si hacemos eso le contarán a mi papá, y ya sabes cómo se pondrá él. Por favor, Marinette, necesito que esto quede en secreto, que la menor cantidad de gente se entere…

—¡Pero yo sola no puedo hacer nada!

—¡Pero eres la persona en que más confío cuando el mundo se pone de cabeza!—habló sin pensar, se le ruborizaron las mejillas, apartó la mirada de la chica— Siempre que algo me molesta me siento mejor tras hablar contigo.

El enternecido corazón de Marinette parecía estar estrujándose en su pecho. Terminó por romper la barrera del nerviosismo y envolver al chico entre sus brazos. Dejó que apoyara su rostro en su pecho, que le agarrara la espalda, que la ciñera a su cuerpo. Con sus dedos bien cuidados acarició las hebras de su pelo, escuchándolo llorar afligido mientras los sollozos se ahogaban en su cuerpo.

—Adrien, todo va a salir bien—le aseguró en un suave susurro—. Yo estoy aquí, y me voy a asegurar de que así sea.

Sus palabras detuvieron por unos instantes su llanto, instantes en que Marinette se tomó la libertad de depositarle un beso un lado de una de las negras orejas. Lo dejó sollozar en sus brazos, escuchando silente como Adrien se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Marinette, levantando su mentón en un ademán de soltarlo.

—Mejor—respondió con una voz temblorosa—, solo déjame quedarme así otro rato.

Marinette sonrió, retomando la posición en que hace unos segundos estaba. Alzó su mano hacia su cabeza nuevamente, pero esta vez jugueteando con sus dedos justo detrás de sus curiosas orejas. Un extraño sonido abriendo sus ojos como platos en sorpresa, rápidamente alzando su rostro para preguntar:

—Adrien… ¿estás ronroneando?

El chico apartó su cuerpo rápidamente, su rostro rosado, sus labios curvados en una alterada sonrisa.

—N-no sabía que podía pasar eso…—se apresuró en explicar.

Marinette se rió.

—No importa—respondió enternecida—, al fin y al cabo, yo siempre quise un gato.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Bueno, hace algunos días empecé a pensar en distintas situaciones para los pjs de ML en Hogwarts. Hace unos dos días empecé a escribir esta, y decidí empezar una compilación. Espero que haya algún otro amante de ambos fandoms como yo para fangirlear por ahí un rato~

Al comienzo de cada one shot, aclararé escenarios, edades y roles de los personajes, ya que estos one shots no necesariamente ocurrirán siempre en el mismo universo (eventualmente quiero escribir fanfics en Beauxbatons, por ejemplo).

Iré explorando distintos ships, contextos e historias. Lo único que todos tendrán en común será a) personajes de miraculous b) universo de Harry Potter.

Espero les haya gustado este primer one-shot. Si gustan, dejen un review con su opinión, miren que su reseña es mi propina 3


	2. Sus colores

_Hogwarts, Marinette (Ravenclaw) cuarto año, Luka (Ravenclaw) cuarto año_

* * *

Había aprendido a disfrutar de la soledad, ya que con frecuencia Luka sentía que no calzaba en ningún lado. Era muy Muggle para sociedad de los magos, pero muy mago para la sociedad de los Muggles. El hecho de que el color de su pelo cambiara de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo nunca había ayudado demasiado. All fin y al cabo, incluso entre los estrafalarios estudiantes de Hogwarts destacaría un metamorfomago.

Ni a él ni a su hermana los habían dejado ir a un colegio Muggle, no hasta que hubieron aprendido a controlar los repentinos cambios de pigmentación que sufrían sus cabellos. Se tornaba rojo cuando se enojaban, amarillo cuando reían, verde cuando algo los incomodaba. Luka se había hecho la costumbre de pasar horas en su habitación, perdiéndose en el silencio, buscando la calma que le permitía mantener fijo el color de su cabello.

La verdad es que su familia siempre había vivido dentro de su propia realidad. En lugar de una casa, Anarka había criado a sus hijos en el viejo barco con que solía salir a navegar su padre. Lo había hecho todo casi por sí sola, pues después de que su padre hubiese sido privado de su magia por incumplimiento del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, se había visto limitado en su derecho de realizar visitas al mundo Muggle. Tenía permisos ocasionales para hacer visitas a su familia, ver a sus hijos, pasar tiempo con su esposa. Siempre se le notaba un deje nostálgico en la mirada. La verdad es que Luka siempre pensó que su padre era un Muggle en el cuerpo de un mago.

La errática condición de su cabello fue heredada de su igualmente errático padre. Él solía decir que ser un metamorfomago era asombroso, y que no había necesidad de andar gastando dinero innecesario en las tinturas Muggles. Insistía en que lo adoraría, tan pronto como aprendiera a controlarlo.

Con el tiempo Luka fue logrando mantener el color de su cabello, fijándolo en un azul oscuro que se degradaba a turquesa en el final de sus puntas. Era el color de la tranquilidad constante que había alcanzado, y le agradaba. Aun así, seguía maldiciendo en secreto su condición de metamorfomago. Había logrado ir al colegio por dos años, pero incluso en aquel entonces tenía que correr a esconderse al baño cada vez que algo lo alteraba y sus emociones quedaban retratadas en los distintos pigmentos de su cabello. Era bochornoso, y poco práctico. Significaba que Luka había de vivir bajo el constante miedo de romper el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico tal como lo había hecho su padre.

Si bien esa última presión de fue tan pronto entró a Hogwarts, una nueva serie de nuevas problemáticas habían comenzado a amargarle los días.

Marginado por la reputación de su padre, por vivir entre los Muggles y por tener gustos Muggles, Luka nunca había llegado a sentirse completamente a gusto en la comunidad del colegio. Para colmo la peculiar condición de su cabello nunca fallaba en atraer atención y burlas por parte de uno que otro estudiante molestoso.

Había desarrollado una fachada distante, callada, quizás un poco desafiante, actitud que le ganó la fama de misterioso a lo largo de Hogwarts. No era precisamente lo que buscaba, pero era cierto que le había propiciado en aquella academia la paz que él tanto anhelaba.

Pero aterrizando en cierta tarde en que era el epítome de la tranquilidad lo que Luka buscaba, podía él ser encontrado en la última grada del campo de Quidditch, sin realmente tocar la guitarra, con el pelo turquesa enmarcándole la despistada sonrisa con que miraba a la distancia. Sus ojos seguían el vuelo de cierta escoba, la única que quedaba dando vueltas por la cancha. Ahí, sobre su mango, volaba la figura menuda de una chica con pelo azabache. Sus ojos celestes resplandecían con fiereza, persiguiendo una snitch dorada que se le escapaba de las manos en cada intento que daba por atraparla.

Su nombre era Marinette, una chica de la edad de su hermana. Luka se la había cruzado varias veces a lo largo de su trayectoria en Hogwarts y jamás había reparado en ella atención alguna. No al menos hasta hace un par de semanas.

El campeonato anual de Quidditch, como buscadora oficial de Ravenclaw, la tenía ocupada. Luka había empezado a escabullirse al estadio más tarde para no toparse con los entrenamientos de los jugadores. Pero no importaba que tan tarde llegara, Marinette siempre aparecía ahí entrenando hasta que la echaran de la cancha.

Había optado por ignorar su presencia las primeras veces, aunque a medida que los días pasaban, comenzaron a ganar la costumbre de saludarse, que poco a poco mutó a un par de conversaciones casuales, que luego empezaron a tocar temas cada vez más importantes, hasta que finalmente surgió lo que Luka sentía como una conexión entre él y la peculiar buscadora de cabello azabache.

Había pasado de volverse una desconocida poco interesante a una figura cada vez más fascinante en su rutina diaria. Como miembro de Ravenclaw, acostumbraba verla en los partidos volando sobre la escoba, donde perseguía Snitches con mirada depredadora. No le interesaban los deportes, mucho menos los deportes mágicos, así que nunca le dio especial importancia a las maniobras de sus jugadas. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabría decir cuál era su nivel como jugadora.

Pero la Marinette que lo impresionaba no había sido la que perseguía bolitas voladoras en una escoba. Lo impresionaba la Marinette que se entusiasmó diciendo que hace mucho no escuchaba a alguien tocar la guitarra, la Marinette que siempre se tropezaba en las escaleras de las gradas. Lo impresionaba la Marinette que había tartamudeado su nombre al presentarse, y que se avergonzaba si la veías sin las características coletas que se hacía como parte de su rutina. Era completamente distinta a la mujer determinada y sedienta de victoria que se subía a la escoba, y aquella dualidad a Luka se le hacía de lo más fascinante.

Él no se daba cuenta, y Marinette, sumida en su cacería, tampoco se volteaba para notarlo, pero cada vez que Luka la miraba, una secuencia tornasol se apoderaba del tinte de su cabello, igual que le pasaba cuando cerraba los ojos y se perdía en las melodías de su guitarra.

Despegó su mirada de ella un momento, el turquesa retomando el color de su pelo. Tomó el instrumento, cediendo al azaroso movimiento con que sus dedos entretejían armonías con las cuerdas. Solo se detuvo ante el sonido de unos pasos, unos pasos y unos jadeos, que se escuchaban a pocos metros de donde estaba sentado.

Alzó la mirada para descubrir la agotada sonrisa de Marinette mostrándole una snitch que se agitaba intranquila entre sus dedos.

—Es un… nuevo… récord—soltó entre jadeos, antes de desplomarse en los asientos de las gradas.

Luka rió, entretenido ante el ya diario cansancio que le tocaba presenciar por parte de la chica de coletas.

—Sí, eso fue bastante rápido—respondió él, apoyando sus brazos en el cuerpo de la guitarra mientras la miraba con una sonrisa—. Eres buena con la escoba, Marinette, seguro aplastan a Slytherin en el próximo partido.

Marinette levantó su espalda, bajó la cabeza, bufó. Sus ojos azules se levantaron para encontrar a los de Luka, un gesto desganado tallándose en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

—La buscadora de Slytherin es Alix—comentó, enfatizando el nombre de la chica mientras alzaba las cejas—. Nadie puede volar más rápido que ella sin caerse de la escoba. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre se las arregla para encontrar la Snitch antes que nadie. He entrenado con la esperanza de ganarle pero…—cedió el peso de su cabeza, encorvando su espalda y escondiendo el rostro— A quién engaño, a decir verdad no tengo talento para esto. Solo soy lo mejor que Slytherin tiene ahora mismo. Nada más.

Luka torció la expresión de sus labios mientras la miraba caer rendida. Era extraño pensar que diez minutos atrás parecía una fiera cazando su presa mientras volaba por los aires. Ahora era la imagen del cansancio, de la frustración. Una chica rendida en su asiento, anticipando una derrota. A Luka le parecía casi paradójico.

—A mí me pareces fantástica, Marinette—dijo esta vez sonriente, ganándose una mirada curiosa de esos ojos color cielo—. Has estado volando esa escoba hasta que te echan de la cancha cada día por al menos tres semanas. Hoy atrapaste esa bola endemoniada en menos de veinte minutos. Vuelas con una destreza que yo no podría ni llegar a soñar. No rebajes tanto tus habilidades, Mari. No he conocido a nadie más como tu desde que llegué a esta escuela.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios rosados, para luego ser devastada por el ligero atisbo de rabia que se apoderó de sus ojos cansados.

—No, Luka. Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, eso es todo—dijo apartándole la mirada—. Sé que no soy nada impresionante. Sin importar cuanto entreno, nunca he ganado ningún partido para Ravenclaw. Alix, Kagami, Kim, Adrien… Esos son jugadores con talento. Es casi como si protagonizaran los partidos en que participan, mientras yo… estoy intentando encontrar algo en el fondo del escenario.

Enfrentó sus ojos, como si aquellos iris azules quisieran desafiarlo a darle una buena respuesta. Su propia boca terminó por caer en una sonrisa ante la expresión acorazada con que le dirigía la mirada. Llevó su mano a su cabeza, acariciándole la chasquilla, provocándole a Marinette un respingo.

—¿Y a mí ellos qué?—preguntó sonriente— Lo siento mucho, pero no podría darle a ellos menos importancia. La verdad es que cuando hay un juego, o a decir verdad, cada vez que te subes a la escoba, te adueñas de todo como si no solo fueses la protagonista del partido, sino que del mundo entero. Habrías de verte, correteando esa pelota de un lado al otro como si fuese la presa de una leona. Es impactante, te vuelves una fiera pequeña.

Un rubor se bosquejó en las mejillas de Marinette ante esas palabras, una sonrisa fugitiva abriendo paso a través de sus labios mientras miraba a Luka con nerviosismo. Concentró su vista en sus zapatos, la curva de sus labios ahora grabada en la expresión de su rostro como si acaso hubiese sido tallada con cincel.

—Lu-Luka—soltó, con fingida indignación, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ma-ma-marinette—respondió él con una burla, forzándola a mirarlo nuevamente, varias carcajadas deslizándose por su sonrisa.

—¡Ya para!—insistió—¡Solo vienes aquí para reírte a costa mía!

—Es que eres mi humorista favorita.

Ambos cedieron a las risas, a las carcajadas que se inspiraban el uno al otro, que perecían lentamente en el silencio, dormidas en sus sonrisas, y en las juguetonas miradas que se les ceñían.

—Has de estar cansada—dijo Luka finalmente—, quizás solo por hoy podrías irte a dormir más temprano.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Si me voy ahora me ocuparé con alguna otra cosa, eso lo tengo claro—le dedicó una mirada a su guitarra—. Pero el otro día me estaba acordando de cierta canción que mi mamá siempre ponía en la radio…

Luka sacudió el cabeza, entretenido.

—¿Estás pidiendo un concierto privado? Ya te he dicho antes que esas cosas tengo que conversarlas con mi agente—molestó.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues mis rutinas humorísticas también tienen que tener reservas previas, y aun así tú siempre te colas a los ensayos.

Se rió.

—Tú ganas—cedió, poniéndose en posiciones para tocar la guitarra—. ¿La de siempre?

Marinette asintió.

—Sí, la de siempre.

Luka cerró los ojos, sus dedos dibujando los dulces arpegios de la melodía ya acostumbrada. Era una canción Muggle. Él solía escucharla con su hermana. Ella mientras hacía galletas en la panadería de sus padres. A ambos les traía recuerdos de un mundo viejo, un mundo más sencillo, un mundo sin magos.

Le gustaba compartir esa canción con Marinette, como si su voz tarareando esa melodía le construyeran un refugio en los inciertos muros de Hogwarts.

—¿Sabes algo?—preguntó Marinette interrumpiendo la música y forzando al guitarrista a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué?—inquirió de vuelta.

Marinette le sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cuando tocas guitarra tu pelo cambia de colores como si fueran auroras boreales—comentó —, verlo es casi hipnotizante.

Los cambiantes tonos de su pelo se paralizaron, los bordes de su melena cambiando súbitamente a un brillante color rosado.

Marinette abrió la boca en una pequeña 'o', sorprendida por el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en los matices de su cabello. Luego sonrió.

¿Acaso eso había sido un sonrojo?


	3. Aunque todo salió mal

_Hogwarts, Chloe (1er año), Luka (3er año)_

* * *

_**Y aunque todo salió mal,**_

_**~ voy a llorar de felicidad~**_

_Los ases falsos, aunque todo salió mal_

* * *

—Estúpido Adrien…—musitó una cabeza rubia, entre los sollozos que acompañaban su caminata.

No tenía que ser así, no tenía que ser así para nada. Ese era su primer día en Hogwarts, el primer día de clases de Chloe Bourgois. Lo tenía todo planeado, desde hace años: Ella iba a subir al tren, y se iba a sentar con Sabrina y su Adrikins. Presumiría todo el equipamiento de primera clase que su padre le había comprado para las clases. Los dejaría a todos asombrados. Luciría despampanante al momento de subir al escenario y ser sorteada a la casa de Slytherin. Adrien estaría ahí con ella, y vivirían su vida escolar contentos como los mejores amigos que eran.

Ese era el plan, pero nadie parecía haberse enterado.

Había quedado sola en la casa de la serpiente. Sabrina se había vuelto una Hufflepuff, Adrien, un delirante Gryffindor. Le hervía la sangre de solo ver a su mejor amigo alegremente conversando con muggles, riéndose de sus chistes muggles, y hablando de banalidades de muggles.

Era ridículo, absurdamente ridículo.

Se había retirado temprano de la cena, sin previo aviso. La repugnancia de la situación le daba nauseas, y necesitaba un poco de espacio personal entre el alboroto que el gran salón ostentaba. No es que haya querido ponerse a llorar. No. Eso debía haberlo provocado su alergia al polvo. Porque Chloe no lloraba…

No por idiotas como ese par de desagradecidos.

No. Su amistad era algo que ellos habían perdido. Porque todos querrían ser sus amigos, porque ella era Chloe Bourgois. Era hermosa, lista, carismática, adorable, y por sobre todo hermosa como una princesa. Así es, todos habrían de adorarla, ella era asombrosa, solo es que aún no se daban cuenta.

Su garganta estalló en sollozos mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Las lágrimas—provocadas por su alergia— se escurrían por sus mejillas sin dar tregua ante el fogoso sonrojo de sus mejillas. Se las apartaba del rostro una tras otra, pero insistían en volver a humedecer sus pómulos sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

—Sabrina es una tonta, Adrien es aún más tonto—aquejó—. No merecen mis lágrimas, no estoy llorando por ellos.

Sintió la urgencia de abrazar a alguien, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma. No iría con ese par de estúpidos para pedirles un abrazo, porque para abrazarlos a ellos era mejor no abrazar a nadie. Siempre se las arreglaba para reconfortarse sin un abrazo, no le hacían falta. Solo necesitaba a Mister Cuddly. Sí, con su oso de peluche se sentiría mucho mejor. Él sí que lograría frenar sus lágrimas. Estaba en su equipaje, había de haber llegado a su habitación. Solo tenía que llegar a su dormitorio.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a hacer su camino hacia la sala común de su casa, para toparse con un vasto corredor que seguía frente a ella, dos escaleras irguiéndose a su izquierda y el arco de una puerta dando paso a otro pasillo cuyo destino Chloe desconocía.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Dónde quedaba su sala común? ¿Cómo podía encontrar su camino en aquel castillo que parecía un laberinto?

La confusión sirvió de combustible para el llanto, que ahora se intensificaba en el rostro de la pobre niña. Sostenía su sombrero contra su pecho, abrazándolo como si de su único amigo se tratara. Estaba sola, perdida y asustada. Todo estaba saliendo mal, este no era el rumbo que ella quería que ese día tomara. Ella había planeado todo para que fuese completamente distinto.

—Aw, pobre criaturita…—comentó una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

Chloe se volteó lentamente. A sus espaldas, la miraba con una compasiva sonrisa la figura encorvada de una anciana retratada en óleo. Tenía cierto temple maternal en la mirada que le dedicaba a través de sus densos anteojos, vestía de verde y llevaba su pelo canoso recogido en un tomate.

Parte de Chloe se sentía sumamente rebajada ante la idea de tener que recurrir a la ayuda de un cuadro cualquiera, pero la idea de quedarse vagando aleatoriamente por los pasillos de aquel confuso castillo comenzaba a agobiarle. Apartó nuevamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Estás perdida, dulzura?—preguntó la mujer inclinándose a su altura.

—No… Bueno, quizás. Es decir, sí…—admitió, apartando la mirada ante su dolido orgullo.

—Pobre pequeña, recién llegada y ya sola y perdida. No es bueno que una criatura de primer año como tú ande sola por los pasillos…

La Bourgois apartó la cabeza, un tanto ofendida por la forma denigrante en que la mujer le hablara. ¡Ja! Como si acaso estuviese hablando con una niñata cualquiera.

—No estoy aquí por información propia—contestó, reconstruyendo su altiva fachada—. Deberían señalizar este lugar, llevo un buen rato buscando la sala común de Slytherin.

La mujer en el retrato la miró perpleja, tras lo cual soltó unas ligeras carcajadas que hicieron eco en el vacío pasillo. Chloe devolvió su mirada al suelo.

—Ay pequeñita, estás en el ala opuesta a la sala común de tu casa—le respondió, entre entretenida y apenada—. Lo mejor será que consigas ayuda… Pero no parece haber nadie por los alrededores. ¡Espérame un momento! Traeré a alguien que pueda ayudarte. Tú no te alejes del cuadro.

Y así como así, Chloe quedó sola de nuevo. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus mejillas, los sollozos repercutieron en su garganta. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y dejó que sus rodillas le fallaran. Cayó al suelo hecha un ovillo, con la carita ocultada entre los muslos. Vaya día más ridículo, absurdamente ridículo.

Quería estar en su casa, pidiéndole a Pollen, el elfo doméstico, que le trajera una bandeja de chocolates. Quería abrazar a Mister Cuddly mientras se acurrucaba en sus sábanas de seda. Odiaba los fríos y confusos pasillos de Hogwarts. Odiaba perder las riendas del día. Odiaba que nada saliese como ella lo había querido.

Quería que se acabara.

No le gustaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Una nueva voz se dirigió a ella. Chloe alzó la cabeza. Ahí, mirándola fijamente, había un niño bastante más alto que ella mirándola con ojos de color aguamarina. Su voz era aún aguda, pero sus ojos albergaban la calidez de un hermano, o un padre. Era bastante alto, por lo que Chloe dedujo que había de ser un par de años mayor que ella. Llevaba el pelo azul, igual que su uniforme. Había de ser alumno de Ravenclaw.

—Eres de los recién llegados, ¿no? ¿Estás perdida?—prosiguió.

Le tendió una mano, Chloe dudó un momento antes de tomarla, poniéndose de pie, restregando nuevamente las lágrimas escurriéndose por su rostro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó, con una amable sonrisa.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese decir su nombre. Volteó su cabeza a un lado, evitando su mirada.

—Chloe, Chloe Bourgois—contestó, intentando aparentar seguridad.

La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó al escuchar su nombre, en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto radiante.

—Yo soy Luka, Luka Couffaine—dijo, presentándose a sí mismo—. Me contó la señora del retrato que necesitas ayuda llegando a tu sala común. Estamos bastante lejos, pero no te preocupes, yo te acompañaré hasta que encontremos a algún responsable de tu casa.

Chloe asintió, un tanto nerviosa. Una leve sonrisa se le entrevió en los labios. La asesinó de inmediato. No quería parecer que lo necesitaba.

Siguió los pasos de Luka a través de los pasillos, escudriñando detalle a detalle sobre su guía recién encontrado. Tarareaba al andar, y parecía caminar con la mirada en el cielo. La sonrisa en su rostro parecía inalterable, y el brillante color de su pelo hacía juego con el azul de su uniforme. Había de ser un metamorfomago. Era la primera vez que conocía a uno. Se preguntaba si en algún punto del recorrido el color de su pelo cambiaría frente a sus ojos.

—¿Sabes?—dijo el chico iniciando una casual conversación con ella— Mi hermana entró hoy también a Hogwarts. Su nombre es Juleka. ¿No has oído de ella?

¿Juleka? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Chloe negó con la cabeza, a lo que Luka ladeó la suya.

—Ya veo. Quizás la conozcas más tarde, cuando compartas clases con Hufflepuff. Es normal que aun no conozcas a todos los estudiantes de tu año.

Así que él era un Ravenclaw, su hermana una Hufflepuff. La divergencia de casas, según decía su padre, era un símbolo de la inestabilidad en un clan familiar. Los Bourgois estaban orgullosos de su herencia Slytherin, todos sus antepasados habían pasado por esa casa. Chloe era la más reciente adquisición. No sabía si sus padres ya lo sabían, pero tan pronto se enterasen habían de ponerse orgullosos.

De todos modos, este chico le estaba inspirando una extraña confianza. Le agradaba que le sonriera con cada palabra. Le hacía sentir que apreciaba su compañía, y eso le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, a Chloe todos debían adorarla.

Sintió el impulso de saber más de él, así que aventuró una pregunta.

—Pareces saber muy bien el camino, ¿hace cuánto estás en Hogwarts?

Sonrió nuevamente.

—Estoy en mi tercer año—respondió—. He tenido tiempo para aprender las rutas importantes, aunque este castillo nunca deja de sorprenderte. ¿Sabías que hay un árbol que boxea?

Chloe rió.

—No es en serio.

—Oh, créeme que es en serio—insistió entretenido.

Al poco rato, Chloe se vio a sí misma olvidando todos sus problemas. Luka le daba una charla amena, los muros de Hogwarts a su lado parecían sentirse mucho más cálidos. Cada pregunta que respondía parecía venir acompañada de las más interesantes historias, y Chloe no podía evitar sentir que hablar con él era como zambullirse en el mar por el verano.

La sonrisa del peliazul iba lentamente haciendo su día. Él era mejor que Adrien y Sabrina, él sí que se merecía su compañía.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a parar a los alrededores de la biblioteca, ahí por donde los profesores abundaban y uno que otro alumno daba sus últimas vueltas por los pasillos antes de que empezara el horario para retirarse a la cama.

Luka se acercó a un profesor aleatorio, y el corazón de Chloe se estrujó pensando en que hasta ahí había quedado su paseo. Sin embargo Luka le sonrió de vuelta, continuó caminando, y espetó:

—Sígueme por aquí. Te llevaré a la encargada de tu casa.

Pero Chloe detuvo sus pasos, y Luka se volvió a ella sorprendido. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos irritados por el llanto, pero sus pupilas celestes lo miraban con una determinación inconcebible. Las manos le tiritaban mientras sujetaba su sombrero contra su pecho, y su voz también lo hizo al tiempo que habló.

—Luka—llamó, convocando todo su coraje para hacer su última pregunta—, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo verte cambiar el color de tu pelo?

Luka parpadeó, impresionado ante la pregunta. Llevó su mano a la nuca, sonriéndole como respuesta.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cambiar el color de mi pelo?

Chloe asintió, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose aún más al tiempo que su testarudez hablaba por ella.

—Sí—contestó con su tono de niña consentida—. Es la primera vez que conozco un metamorfomago, y quiero ver como cambias el color de tu pelo.

Luka ladeó su cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa, soltó una primera carcajada. Estalló en una risa clara, casi musical, mientras Chloe se quedaba en su puesto, sonrojada y paralizada. Luka la miró de vuelta.

—Ah, así que asumiste que soy un metamorfomago—habló finalmente, apartándose la lágrima traviesa que amenazaba con dejar su lagrimal en cualquier momento—. Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy uno de esos, aunque sería fantástico. Solo son tinturas muggles. No es nada mágico. Lo siento.

Y entonces el mundo de la Bourgois se hizo pedazos. Era un muggle. El chico que la había salvado, que le había arreglado el día, que la había hecho sonreír en aquellos confusos pasillos desolados; no era más que un muggle, un "sangre sucia".

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, su mano izquierda aun sosteniendo su sombrero.

—Ya veo…—murmuró, sin siquiera devolverle la sonrisa a Luka.

Él tensó sus labios, agachó la mirada, se acercó a ella.

—Siento no haber sido lo que esperabas—dijo—. Pero si gustas, puedo avisarte la próxima vez que me cambie el color del pelo.

Chloe lo miró, una serie incontable de sentimientos arrebolándose en su pecho, la dulce sonrisa del peliazul quedando grabada en su memoria. Chloe negó con la cabeza, privándolo de su mirada. Un aura hostil ciñéndose a la expresión de su rostro.

—No, está bien—y con eso se quedó callada.

La sonrisa de Luka se apartó de su rostro, dibujando en su gesto una sutil sombre de pena. Se esforzó por mostrarse feliz nuevamente. Se dirigió a Chloe.

—Bueno, asumo que aun quieres ir a tu sala común, ¿no?

No tardaron mucho en llegar donde el profesor responsable. Luka se le despidió a Chloe con una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella no correspondió. Se retiró dejándole la silueta de su cabello azulado, desapareciendo paso a paso por los pasillos. Ella, ahora con su profesor, llegó finalmente a la sala común. Ahí hurgó entre sus pertenencias hasta hallar a Mister Cuddly. Se acurrucó con él en sábanas que no eran de seda, y pensó en la sonrisa de Luka, que era solo un muggle y que no había de causarle interés alguno.

Pero Chloe sentía que nadie jamás le había sonreído así.

* * *

**Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo. En esta ocasión quise retarme a mí misma a escribir un ship que no me convencía del todo, después de escribir esto, creo que me convencí sola (?). La verdad me entretuve mucho escribiendo esta versión de Chloe, que hace rato que ya tenía ganas de agregar al universo de HP (tengo pendiente hacerla como alumna de Beauxbatons, que solo estoy esperando a que se me venga una trama para el OS).**

**Y eso me recuerda que en el capítulo anterior dejé un error. Luka estaba en su sexto año xD**

**Y... también aprovecho de agradecerle a Linillly por su review, que no lo hice en el capítulo anterior uwu (meperd0nas).**

**Con esto me retiro, hasta que mi cabeza maquine otro escenario en este universo, que aun tengo muchas cosas pendientes. Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, ya sea ships, personajes, o cosas que ustedes querrían ver de ellos en Hogwarts.**

**¡Besos! ¡Y no olviden comentar qué les pareció! Recuerden: su review es mi propina~**


End file.
